Christmas Joy
by Junora
Summary: Jean-Luc and Beverly celebrate Christmas together. Once upon a time this was a Secret Santa but I thought I post it here.


_Christmas Joy._

Beverly Crusher was sitting in front of an enormous Christmas tree.

She loved Christmas especial now that she was married to her best friend and pregnant with his child. She laid her hand on her belly as she felt the child kick her, it was wonderful she wasn't this happy since she was pregnant with Wesley.

"Beverly, would you like to help me with the tree decoration." asked Jean-Luc Picard as he came into the living room with a huge box of ornaments.

"Of course, darling, at least you let me do anything, sometimes I think you are a bit to overprotective with this child.", she laughed as she began to hang several ornaments onto the tree, like small crystals, and red and gold colored glass balls a chain of little fairy lights and on top a five hundred year old Christmas Angel.

The Tree looked wonderful, Beverly looked like she might cry any second, damn those pregnancy hormones.

"Oh Jean-Luc the tree is wonderful, I'm so happy at the moment I don't think that there is anything that could be better." she said.

As everything was done the retired to bed and fell asleep soon after that content to be just laying in the arms of one another.

In the next Morning he woke up to the knocking at the door.

As Picard opened the door he smiled and embraced his son. "Wesley, what are you doing here, I thought you have to work, something like being the coffee boy to Admiral Janeway. As I recall she was not happy that you crashed her toy flyer." smiled Picard.

"Yeah, actually I would have to play coffee slave for the rest of the year. But Commander Paris put in a word for me, something like her husband crashed the Delta Flyer more than once or so. Whatever it was I got a free ticket so now I can have Christmas with my Family." Wesley grinned at his adoptive father.

"So where is Mom? Don't tell me she is working again."

"No actually, she still sleeps because, if you had bothered to looked on the watch you would see it is four in the Morning." yawned Picard behind his hand.

"Oh, Dad I'm so sorry, I took the first transport to France I could get I didn't wanted to give the Admiral time to change her mind." "I understand son, what do you think should we head to bed and sleep a bit. I bet your mother will love her Christmas present when she wakes up.", Picard said and gave Wesley a shove towards his room.

At nine in the morning Beverly woke with a start. "Jean-Luc, wake up!" she gave her husband a big shove and so kicked him out of the bed.

"What, I'm awake, awake, what have I done now, Bev?" he asked bewildered.

"It is time, darling!", "No, checked the time, it is only nine, we have a lot of time", he replied and was going to lay back in on bed.

"No Jean-Luc, the baby is coming!" Beverly said from the closet as she was dressing herself.

"What, no, it is too soon, you are just what seven month pregnant, it is too early", Picard was nearly into hysterics.

Beverly on the other hand was calm, "Jean-Luc I'm a little over nine month pregnant, this baby is right on time, so relax and call the beam out please.", she said as she watched her husband running around like a headless chicken.

"Yeah of course, Picard to transporter, two to beam out towards Starfleet Medical Center, Dr. Crusher is in labor."

" _Aye, Sir"_ , came the emotionless reply.

As soon as Beverly was at the hospital her colleague Dr. Walters, came in.

"Ah, Beverly it is time isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes, could you please calm my husband down?" he is hysteric.

Dr. Walters just laughed and got Picard to calm down and join his wife in the delivering room.

At the mean time Wesley was transported to Starfleet Medical and met his adopted father at the doors.

"How is she dad?" he asked breathlessly

"Everything is going great, I came just out to see if you found us, now I have to go back, or your mother will kill me.", said Picard on his way back to the delivery room.

Wesley paced a few hours around wearing a path into the floor, as he heard the scream of an infant.

Only minutes later a doctor came out and told him that he was allowed to see his family now.

As Wesley came into his mother's room he could see her sitting in her bed and nursing the baby.

He quickly turned around and blushed a deep red.

Beverly saw this and began to laugh; "Oh Wesley, don't be embarrassed, I was feeding you exactly the same way as you were a baby, so come and say hello to your baby sister I'm done feeding her.", she said as she handed her daughter to Wesley.

"What is her name, mom?" asked Wesley as he looked at the sweetest little girl ever.

"Her name is Ashley Joy Crusher", Picard said.

"Jean-Luc I want to thank you for the best Christmas present ever." Beverly said as she leaned over to kiss her Husband lovingly.

"Merry Christmas Beverly"

"Merry Christmas Jean-Luc"

"Merry Christmas Wesley, and Ashley", they said unison.

 **The End**


End file.
